Carpe Diem
by Twisties
Summary: Maureen finds a picture that leads her to want to discover more about Joanne's past. Second installment in my autobiography series. AU but still some good MoJo goodness!
1. Prologue

Yay, Joanne's autobiography!!! Some background…takes place in summer 1995, Joanne's 29 and Maureen's 28…okay enjoy!!

**Carpe Diem**

**Prologue**

"And tonight's big story involves a major car accident on I-91. The driver of a blue SUV collided with an 18-wheeler carrying a load of bubble bath. No news yet on the how the victims are; more information at 11. Back to you Katie…"

It was an unusually warm July evening as Joanne Jefferson-Johnson sat watching the CBS evening news. The air conditioner wasn't working in the apartment so all Joanne had to cool her down was a small fan. The lawyer sat on the couch sweating bullets; as she listened to the latest story unfold on the screen in front of her. Maureen had been lying down in their bedroom and was now bored. She stepped in front of the television as Joanne watched the evening news. The lawyer sighed at her wife.

"Your father's not a glass maker, you know…"

"Huh?" Maureen asked clearly confused.

"Move," When Maureen didn't move Joanne grabbed her by her arm and sat the diva down next to her. Maureen loved being in Joanne's company, even if it was just watching the news. She scooted closer to her wife and laid her head on her lap. Absentmindedly, Joanne ran her fingers through Maureen's voluminous waves.

"Pookie I'm bored."

"Didn't I just buy you a coloring book or something?" Joanne asked while most of her attention stayed focused to the news anchor talk about sheep herders going on strike. They'd gotten upset because they weren't getting reimbursed for all the times shoes ruined by sheep poo.

The diva's eyes lit up as she remembered that Joanne had in fact just bought her a brand new coloring book. Maureen went into the bedroom and rummaged through her things until she finally found what she was looking for.

"Success!" she exclaimed when she saw the colring book's pink laminated cover underneath a pile of clean underwear. Now all that she had to do was find some crayons…

"Joanne?"

"Yes Honeybear?"

"Do we have any crayons?"

Joanne giggled to herself at how young Maureen sometimes acted, "Maureen we are grown women. How many grown women do _you_ know that have crayons in their house?"

"I dunno…How many grown women buy coloring books and no crayons?"

"Touché… check in my office. I may for some crazy reason have some crayons in my supply box."

Maureen laughed at Joanne, "You have a supply box? What a nerd!!"

"Hey, you married this nerd!" Joanne retorted while laughing.

Maureen mumbled a reply while she pillaged through Joann's supply box. Sure enough, right at the bottom was a box of 24 good old Crayolas. Maureen quickly grabbed the box and was about to head out the door when something caught her eye. Right underneath where the crayons previously were, was a picture of what looked like a much younger Joanne and a friend. Maureen turned over the picture and read the writing:  
_Joanne & Claire-Marie; circa 1980_

Maureen walked out of the office with her crayons and coloring book in one hand and newly found picture in the other hand. She walked into the living room and placed her items in the middle of the floor before lying flat on her stomach to begin coloring.

"Found some crayons I see?" the lawyer asked as the news ended. She plopped down next to Maureen and grabbed a crayon out of the box.

Maureen, who had been concentrating very intently on her picture looked up and smiled at her wife, "Sure!!" she said. Before she forgot to, Maureen grabbed Joanne's picture and showed it to her wife.

"Who's this?" she asked innocently.

Joanne smiled as if reliving a fond memory, "Aw, where'd you find this? This is me with Claire—the French Ambassador's daughter. She was in my dorm at Miss Porter's."

"You went to boarding school?" Maureen asked looking surprised.

"Well only on weekdays since my folks worked in NYC but yeah…you knew that right?"

Maureen slowly shook her head before bursting suddenly into tears. Joanne got up and began shushing Maureen as she laid her head against her breast. Realizing that it was her "time of the month" explained why Maureen was so emotional.

"Honeybear what's wrong?" she asked while stroking Maureen's head.

"I-I don't even _know_ you Joanne! Sure I know that you're hot and you went to H-Harvard and all, but that's it! I didn't even know you went to boarding school!"

"Ssshhh sweetie it's okay…How about I tell you all about me okay? Will that make you feel better?"

Maureen sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Uh huh…"

"Alright, where do you want me to start from?"

Maureen sat up some and got comfortable on Joanne's lap.

"Start from the beginning."

"Well then…I was born in Greenwich, Connecticut…where are you going?" Joanne asked as watched Maureen walk away from her.

"Relax, I'm coming back; I was just craving some chocolate so I'm gong to get some ice cream. Want some?"

"Well since you're up, sure."

"Okay and you better have a hella good story ready for me when I get back."

"I will…"

"Promise?"

"As Scar told Simba in _The Lion King _'It's to _die_ for…'"


	2. Feisty

Forgot the Disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RENT nor do I own Barbie. Respectively they're owned by J. Larson and Mattel…no children or animals were harmed in the making of this story.

**Feisty**

Dinah and Howard Jefferson were taking their morning constitutional one sunny August morning. As they walked around the park in their home town of Greenwich, Dinah walked a little slower than her husband. The lawyer was pregnant; 3 days overdue to be exact. The weight of the baby was overwhelming to Dinah so she decided not to herself this morning.

"It's a lovely day don't you think so dear?" Howard asked his wife as they strolled leisurely through the park.

Dinah signed, "It would be much lovelier if we were taking this walk with our new son…"

"Or daughter," Howard said smiling, "Why are you so set on having a boy?"

"I don't know," she said feeling her stomach, "Maybe it's just a mother's intuition or maybe it's because the little one is so darned feisty!" The couple laughed as the fetus inside of Dinah kicked.

Howard placed his hand on Dinah's stomach, "The baby's just probably ready to get out of that belly!"

Suddenly Dinah gripped Howard's shoulder and a look of utter surprise washed over her face.

"Howard," she gasped, "I think this baby is more ready than we expected…"

"Goodness! The baby's coming? Now? Are you sure it's not a false alarm?"

"Howard."

"Should I find a pay phone?"

"_Howard._"

"Or a wheelchair, maybe a wheelchair is better; yeah…"

"HOWARD."

"Oh my gosh did we even drive her? We don't even have the car with us!"

"_HOWARD WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?_"

Howard stopped his ranting and focused on Dinah, "Sorry hun, what?"

"Thank you," the soon to be mother said calmly, "Now if you'll just help me walk home we can call the hospital there and find out what to do next, okay?"

Mr. Jefferson nodded and began quickly walking towards their house.

"Um, Howey?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you please hel me, you think??"

"Oh!" Howard exclaimed running back to retrieve Dinah, "I'm so sorry. Come on, let help you…"

Four hours later the couple arrived at Mt. Sanai Hospital. When they had reached the house Howard quickly phoned the doctor to see what to do. He recommended that Dinah res and come in when her contractions were about 5 minutes apart. Finally the time had come and Dinah was now laying on a bed, with drugs in her system, ready to pop out a baby. If only the baby decided to get moving.

"Okay Mrs. Jefferson," a chipper nurse said while snapping on a rubber glove, "Let's check you out…if you could just open your legs for me…uh huh…mmhmm…okey dokey artichokey! This baby is ready to come out! You're 10 cm now so I'll just go get Dr. Stevenson and we'll be on our way to a baby!"

Dinah Jefferson was finally about to have her baby! After 9 long months and 3 even longer days, it was time to push.

"Alright Mrs. Jefferson, I want you to bear down and push for me okay?" Dr. Stevenson said as she snapped on a pair of clean gloves and put Dinah's legs into stirrups.

"Ready? Go! 1…2…3…"

"You're doing great baby; keep pushing!" Mr. Jefferson encouraged from the side of the bed. Ten painstakingly long seconds later, Mrs. Jefferson had pushed all that she could..

"No more…" she panted, "I can't do anymore…"

"Come on Mrs. J, you're doing great! I see the head. Just one more push and you'll be done!"

"You can do it Dinah, give 'em one more push. Just one mre and it'll all be over…"

"Howard, _SHUT UP!_" Despite Dinah's rage, she really did want this baby out. So for the last time she promised herself she_ ever_ would, she pushed. And pushed and pushed and pushed; until finally…

"It's a girl!" cried Howard Jefferson as the doctor pulled out a squirming newborn. As her first cries came out of her mouth, tears of happiness poured down Dinah's face. The new baby came out kicking and screaming—literally. Yet by the time she was wiped off and handed to her mother, the newborn baby girl had quieted down a bit.

"Hello little one…" the mother cooed while playing with the baby's fingers and toes, "I'm your Mommy."

"Mrs. Jefferson?" the nurse quietly interrupted, "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"Joanne Nicole Jefferson," Dinah replied smiling, "My darling child."

"Our feisty darling child…" Howard added as he placed a hand on Dinah's shoulder.

**3 Years Later**

The house was crowded with toys, books, sippy cups, random socks, wrapping paper, and of course more toys. It was the aftermath of Joanne's 3rd birthday party and her parents were worn out.

"So did you enjoy your party kitten?" her father asked while sitting on the couch watching her play.

Joanne was busy playing with her new Barbie doll on the carpet of her living room. She looked up at her father's question, "Uh-huh!"

"I'm glad you did," Dinah replied as she walked into the living room, "Now Little Mis Active, it is time for you to take a bath. It's nearly 6: 45…bedtime is at 7:30. _Even _on your birthday."

"But Mommy, I'm a big kid now. I no wanna take a bath!!"

"I know you want to keep playing, but you have to get ready for bed. Maybe if you finish your bath early you can play some more…"

"But _Mommy_, I no _wanna_ go to bed!"

Mr. Jefferson sighed at the argument that was about to unfold. He leaned down and picked Joanne up from the floor and placed her over his shoulder, "Come on kitten, you need to listen to Mommy and come take a bath."

"Daddy, NO!" Joanne screamed as if she were being taken to the slaughter house. She really didn't want her father to carry her to take a bath.

"See Howard," Dinah said as she walked behind the pair, "I told you we had a feisty one on our hands…"

"Hey, you brought her home!" he replied chuckling. Now focused back on Joanne. She still was throwing a tantrum over her dad's shoulder; screaming and kicking like there was no tomorrow.

"Joanne…" he mom warned, "Mommy really needs you to calm down sweetie." Still there was no response from the toddler. She continued pleading and screaming to get down.

"Joanne Nicole Jefferson," her father said sternly, "does Daddy have to spank you on your birthday?" That seemed to do the trick.

"Noooooooo!" Joanne's whining finally began to calm down.

"Then I need you to be a good girl and take a bath for mommy, okay?"

"Okay," Joanne said as she slid down her father's arms, "Let's go take a bath mommy!"

"We really have got ourselves a wild child on our hands, don't we Howard?"

"Oh yes Dinah, we really do…"

* * *

"Well goodness Joanne, who knew you were so, so... wild as a little kid?" Maureen said smiling at her wife.

"What are you tryna say, huh? I can't be wild anymore?"

"No, not at all Pookie. I'm just saying you've…toned it down a bit."

The lawyer smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well I bet I can make you go wild tonight," the lawyer said wagging her eyebrows.

Maureen liked the way this conversation was going, "How much are we bettinghere?"

"Oh, no need for money on this one Honeybear."

"And why is that Mrs. Jefferson-Johnson?" the diva asked inquisitively.

"Because it's not so much a bet as a promise…" Joanne whispered seductively into Maureen's ear as she began to make her way towards the bedroom.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that!" Maureen giggled as she followed her lover into the room. As the door closed you could hear a squeal of delight escape the diva's mouth.

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Should I never write again? Do tell!! Review!!

Ah, yes…and pictures of how I expect the characters to look:

3 Year old Joanne: http://viewmorepics. Jefferson : Jefferson :


	3. New Words

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! Seriously, there is no excuse at all…like at ALL. I just…yeah…no excuse. Alrighty then, to make it up, I made this one extra long. So grab a pillow to sit on, 'cause you'll be here a while! Enjoy!!**

**New Words**

Joanne and Maureen lay naked on their bed gleaming in the light sweat of aftersex. The two were in a content silence and Maureen was the first to break the trance.

"You were amazing," the diva whispered.

"No, no…_you_ were amazing."

"Let's just call it a truce, eh? We were both pretty amazing tonight."

"Some of the best sex I've had in a while…"

"Same here…Hey Jo?"

"Yeah Honeybear?"

"Tell me some more about your life."

"So I take it you were enjoying the story?"

Maureen smirked, "Tell anyone I'm a sucker for a good story and you get no sex for a week."

"Maureen," Joanne replied smiling, "You couldn't go a week without sex."

"Yeah…you right. Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"Your secret's safe with me babe."

* * *

"Joanne, sweetie, it's time for you to get up," Mrs. Jefferson said as she gently shook her daughter to wake her up.

"Mommy do I hafta? I just wanna sleep…"

It was Tuesday, September 6th; Joanne Jefferson's first day of kindergarten. For weeks and weeks before, the child had been going on and on about how excited she was to go to school and be a big girl; but now that the time had come, all she wanted to do was sleep in.

"But kitten," Howard Jefferson said walking into the room, "it's your first day of kindergarten. Aren't you excited about that?"

Slowly the five year old opened her eyes and focused on her parents. She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and began to smile, "It's my first day of school?"

Dinah smiled and picked Joanne up out of her bed. As she carried her daughter to the bathroom she answered her question.

"Yes baby…Today is your first day at the Knowles School! Are you excited?"

"Yeah! Mommy, I'm _so_ 'cited! I finally gets to go to school with the big kids!"

"That's right honey, you're going to be at school with children all the way up to eighth grade."

Joanne's eyes opened wide, "Whoa baby…"

Howard chuckled at his daughter's awed expression, "Whoa baby is right. Now what do you want Daddy to make you for breakfast on this fine morning? Pancakes? Eggs? Bacon?"

"Ummm…" Joanne began thinking about all of her options, "Lucky Charms!"

"Lucky Charms? After all those options I gave you, you want Lucky Charms? Alright then…I guess I'll make you some cereal. You wash up with mommy and when you're done, I'll have a nice bowl waiting for you on the table. How does that sound?"

"That sounds splendid Daddy!"

"Splendid?" Dinah asked Howard, "She is too smart for her own good. Where does she learn these words? Come on little one…Let's go get cleaned up!"

Joanne ran barefoot towards the bathroom; her little feet padding the wooden floor all along the way.

"School, school, school, school!" she san as her mother washed her face, "I get to go to school, school!!"

After about a half-hour, Dinah Jefferson had managed to wash Joanne's face, assist her in brushing her teeth, and put her hair into pigtails. Joanne was old enough to dress herself so she put on the Knowles School uniform (white Peter-pan blouse, navy jumper, white knee highs, and black Mary Janes) and went to the table to eat her breakfast. As Howard Jefferson was sitting at the table reading the business section of the Times, Joanne sat next to her father and leaned over his shoulder.

"What 'cha reading Daddy?"

"Eh, just boring old guy stuff," he replied.

"Oh…can you pass me the funny pages?"

Howard smiled, "What do we say?"

"Can you pass me the funny pages _please_?"

"Sure thing, Kitten," her father said as he ruffled her hair. As the two settled down eating and reading, Dinah walked into the dining room.

"Please tell me I didn't just see you ruffling her hair?" Dinah said tapping her foot..

"Uh, no?" Howard replied apprehensively.

"Howard Jefferson it took me over 15 minutes to get her hair into those two ponytails!"

"Oooh," Joanne said with a mouthful of cereal, "Daddy's in trouble!"

"Hey you're no help!" her father replied as he began tickling her. Mrs. Jefferson watched as the two played together.

"Alright you two, time to get going. Someone has a first day that she doesn't want to be late for…"

"Ooh, ooh! Me! I got a first day of kinnygarden!"

"That's right Joanne you do! Go get your sweater so we can get going, okay?"

"'Kay Mommy!"

At 7:30 in the morning the Jeffersons were finally heading out of their suburban Greenwich home to catch the train to busy Manhattan. They arrived in the City around 8:00 and were greeted by their driver Michelangelo.

"How are you all today?" He asked as he loaded them into the back of the car.

"Hey Mr. Driver, guess what?"

"What's that little lady?" Michelangelo asked looking at Joanne in the mirror.

"You get to drop me off at a big kid's school today! I'm going to kinnygarden!"

"Oh, my Miss Joanne…you're getting to be a big girl, huh?"

"You bet'cha I am!"

The car pulled up next to Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson's law firm and Howard began saying goodbye.

"Have a wonderful day kitten. I'll see you around four, okay?"

"Daddy, where are you going?" Joanne said when she saw that her father wasn't coming to school with her.

"Daddy has to go to work kitten; but don't worry, Nanny will drop you off here after school. You'll still get to see me…"

Tears welled up in Joanne's big innocent brown eyes, "But I don't want you to go! I thought you were gonna come with me!"

Howard looked at Dinah for help and she quickly took over in trying to calm down Joanne, "Joanne honey, Daddy will see you after school. Mommy and Michelangelo are still gonna go with you to drop you off, okay? Don't cry sweetie."

"Yeah Miss Joanne, don't cry, you'll mess up your pretty uniform," the driver added.

"Michelangelo's right Kitten," Mr. Jefferson added, "You don't wanna mess up your pretty outfit on the _first day,_ do you?"

Joanne sniffled, "No…but Daddy, I want you to come with me!"

"Well how about this, if you promise to have a good day at school, I'll bring tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Okay…I guess so…"

"Okay, I love you Joanne and I'll see you later today." The father daughter couple hugged and kissed before Howard Jefferson headed out of the car into his office building.

As Michelangelo drove away, Joanne waved goodbye to her father until she could no longer see him. Soon the car turned onto West 92nd St. where the scene changed from women and men in business suits to mothers and nannies dropping off their children. Joanne had arrive at the Knowles School.

"Wow Mommy, it's huge!"

"I know sweetie…it's your new school!"

"Well I sure ain't in preschool no more…" Joanne said paraphrasing her favorite movie The child looked up, down and all around as she tried to take in the massive building that was the Knowles School.

"Bye-bye Michelangelo!"

"See you right here after school!"

"Come on Mommy! I'm gonna be late!"

And thus began the first day of the next nine years of Joanne's life. Her first day went as was expected: a tearful good bye, making a new friend (Claire), playing in the sandbox, the realization that naptime was cut short…the usual.

When Joanne's nanny Lolita came to pick her up, she was full of new experiences to tell her. By the time they reached her parents' law firm, the day caught up with her and she was fast asleep.

"Well I guess someone had a busy day…" Mr. Jefferson whispered as he slid into the front seat.

"Oh, she talked non-stop until about five minutes ago, sir," Lolita said to the older man, "I'd say she had a great day."

"Well that's a relief," Dinah replied, "I thought she'd never let go of me this morning."

It took a ride to Penn Station, a train ride to Greenwich and a 15 minute drive to the house for Joanne to finally wake up.

"Well hello there sleepy head!" her mother exclaimed when the girl finally awoke.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy…"

"So kitten," her father asked, "what did you learn today?"

"Ummmm….I learned a new word!"

"And what word was that?"

"Hot."

Mrs. Jefferson looked at Joanne with a confused expression, "Didn't you already know that word? I don't understand…use it in a sentence for mommy, please."

"Okay…hmmm…My new teacher, Miss Pingleton, is hot!"

Dinah Jefferson fainted. Howard never asked _that_ question again.

**Aren't the names Michelangelo and Lolita pretty damn epic?!?!? Yeah…I thought so too…lol! REVIEW POR FAVOR!!**


	4. Eighth Grade Blues

**Eight Blues Blues**

"Joanne!" Mrs. Jefferson yelled from the dining room, "it's 5:15; dinner's ready!"

"Ugh, Mommy I'm trying to finish up my homework!"

"Well dear, I'm sure that if you eat quickly your homework will still be there when you return, alright?"

Thirteen year old Joanne sighed. There was absolutely no way her mother would let her miss dinner. For as long as the teen remembered, dinner was served at precisely 5:15 pm Monday thru Friday, rain or shine, in sickness or in health. Today apparently, would be no different than any of the other days of her youth.

"Thank you so very much for gracing us with your presence Miss Jefferson," Howard said as she trudged towards the table.

"Yeah…"

"So," Dinah asked Joanne, "what homework were you working on?"

"Some Theatre 101 crap. I could understand if it was my Algebra homework, or my US History paper, or even Creative Writing. But _Theatre?_ Why the heck do you get homework in theatre?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were into theatre Joanne!" her mother excitedly replied ignoring Joanne's rants.

"I'm not!" she said rolling her eyes, "I'm not a theatre person; I could never be a theatre person! The only reason I'm taking this course is to fulfill my arts requirement."

"Well Joanne, if you want to get into a good private high school, you need to be well rounded dear…" Howard said cutting his steak.

"Okaaaayy…but I already play lacrosse, I'm on the debate team, I'm in mock trial, _and_ I'm in the NJHS…how is that not well rounded?"

"Arts are an important part of our society dear. Without them the world would be bland and boring. Who knows Joanne, one day you may just end up dating an artist…maybe you'll change your mind then."

"I highly doubt that but okay, if you say so daddy. But the class isn't really that bad. Claire's in it anyway; so you know the class is hilarious."

"That's nice; how has she been anyway?" Mrs. Jefferson asked, "I don't think I've seen her at the house in at least a week!"

Joanne laughed, "Yeah, she's okay…you know looking at high schools and she's been really busy with orchestra and stuff."

"Well that's good to hear. Is she planning on applying to Miss Porter's for high school as well?"

"Mhmm, that's her top choice! We re_fuse_ to get separated for high school."

Both Joanne's parents chuckled at how close the two girls were before Howard added, "That's nice. Have her come over again soon…we miss her over here!"

"No problem daddio."

After dinner Joanne went into her room to finish studying her theatre work and got started on her Algebra homework. Right as she was about to get started on her sociology paper, her telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm going to come to your house at night…" A man-ish sounding voice said into the receiver.

"Who is this?" Joanne asked playing with her 'fro.

"You tell me…"

"Claire?"

"Damn!" Claire replied giggling into the phone, "How did you know?"

Joanne smiled to herself, "Beside the fact that you do this every single day? And the fact that I could pretty much hear you smiling on the phone…I dunno, it was just a lucky guess."

"Yeah…well one of these days I'm gonna get you though. Just you wait and see, okay?"

"I am confident that you will Claire…whatever you say m'dear."

"Why thank you Joanne!!"

"No problem… oh, my mommy and daddy say 'hi' to you."

"HEY Mr. and Mrs. J!" Claire excitedly yelled as though Joanne's parents could hear her, "So what's up hottie?"

"Just tryna do this Sociology paper…I cannot belive Ms. O'Hara is making us write 3000 words. Does she not realize that we are only 13 years old?"

"Precisely why I don't take her class lovely. So did you memorize your lines for Theatre yet?"

"It only took me three hours," Joanne said sighing, "gosh I hate that class."

"Really? I love it! It's like easy A central! And you know how much I love those easy A's…especially at the Knowles School where they expect you to earn all you're A's."

"Oh, I know alright…"

"Hey, we can't all end up being smart like you are Jo! Way to have sympathy on the little guy…kick me in my ovaries why don't ya!"

"Aww, I'm sawy Claire! Don't cry!" Joanne replied laughing, "You know I wuv you!!"

"Ummmm…okay! I love ya too babe! No worries."

"Glad to hear that." In the background of the phone receiver Joanne could clearly hear Mrs. Felicia, Claire's mother, yelling for her.

"Claire-Marie Jenkins! Come clean up this kitchen!"

"Aw Ma! I'm on the phone with Joanne, can't it wait?!" Claire yelled back. Joanne laughed whole heartedly at the pair arguing.

"Hi Mrs. Felicia!" Joanne said to Claire's mom over the phone.

"Ma, Jo wants to talk to you…" Claire handed the phone over to her mother as she reluctantly went to clean the kitchen.

"How are you baby?"

"I'm good and yourself?"

"Just busy…you know. Oh, Joanne have your mother call me okay? Have a nice evening. I'll have Claire call you back when she's done cleaning up."

"Alright; bye Mrs. F!"

"Talk to you later honey."

Later that evening, Claire never did come back. For little to Joanne's knowledge, Claire had a huge secret that she was afraid to share even with her best friend of eight years. Claire was a lesbian, she'd known that for at least 6 months now. But she wasn't afraid to share that with Joanne because she knew that no matter what, Joanne would love her anyway; their relationship was just that strong.

Claire had an even bigger secret: she was in love with her best friend.

**Next chapter: Joanne and Claire both share big secrets with each other as the end of the school year comes around…**


	5. Acceptance?

**Acceptance?**

Joanne had just been dropped off at the train station by her driver Michelangelo. The trip to Greenwich wasn't especially long, but today was the day. Today was_ the day._ Today, May 11, 1979, was the day that the acceptance letters arrived. Today was the day that determined whether or not she would ever become a meaningful part of society.

"Ugh…I wish this train wouldn't stop so much!!!" she whispered fiercely as the train continued slowly moving down the tracks.

Claire, Joanne's best friend, was lucky enough to not live too far outside of Manhattan so her parents could bring her home every day. Before the pair left school Joanne wished Claire luck as she too was hoping to get into the same school as Joanne. Finally after an extremely slow 45 minute train ride, Joanne was in Greenwich and ran the block and a half to her house.

Turning the corner for the third time, Joanne reached her house and her mailbox came into view. As she reached her home, she took a deep cleansing breath and told herself some words of encouragement.

"Okay Joanne, even if your don't get into Miss Porter's—which I'm sure you will—you are still a successful person in society and always will be. Alright? Alright." Joanne took one more breath and opened her mailbox. She flipped through the mail lightning fast; bills, bills, a magazine, more bills…and there they were. Two large envelopes from two schools to which she had applied. In the case of secondary school admissions, big is good. Very, very, good.

Joanne tore open the first letter from Choate: _Dear Joanne, we are pleased to offer you a position at the Choate Rosemary Hall…_Joanne quickly stopped reading and tore open the next envelope; Miss Porter's School for Girls. _Dear Joanne Jefferson, the Admissions office here at Miss Porter's School for Girls is happy to say that you have been accepted into the class of 1983!_

"Oh my gosh…Oh. My. Gosh! I got in, I got in, I got in!!!" Joanne began to victory dance in her front lawn as she held the letter against her chest ("go me-ee, go me-ee"). Her neighbors, the Dinkleburgs were walking their dog as she was dancing and sped up as they glanced nervously at her. Joanne noticed this and figured she should stop dancing and go inside to call her parents.

"Mrs. Jefferson's office how may I help you?" David, Dinah's secretary, answered politely.

"Hey, Dave? It's Joanne; is my mom available?"

"Hi Joanne, let me go check for you alright?" David went to check if Dinah was available and came back to the phone, "she's at her desk doing some paperwork, but she said she could take a break for her one and only daughter…"

"What that was big of her…" Joanne replied rolling her eyes. David transferred the call to Dinah's office phone.

"Hello Mom?"

"Hi Joanne! How has your day been go—"

"I GOT IN!!" Joanne screamed over the line.

"You got…oh my goodness Joanne; did you get your acceptance letter from Miss Porter's?"

"Mom, I'm in!"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy for you! This is such an amazing opportunity!"

"I know Mom I know! Okay, I'll call you back later…transfer me to Daddy, I gotta tell him the good news!"

"Sure sweetie; I'll speak to you later alright?"

"Okay, bye Mom. Love you."

"Love you too." Mrs. Jefferson transferred the line to Mr. Jefferson's phone two floors up.

"Howard Jefferson's office how can I help you?"

"Hi Daddy!" Joanne chirped into the phone.

"Hey Kitten, what's up?"

"Guess what _Joanne_ got in the mail today?"

"Why is _Joanne_ speaking in third person?"

"Daddy," Joanne said playfully, "come on, guess!" 

"Oh alright, I guess I'll take a stab at it…hmm, so it's May 11th, it's not your birthday, soooo, oh my Joanne, did you get acceptance letters today?"

"I did! And Daddy, I got into Miss Porter's _and_ Choate. Not that I wanna go to Choate or anything, but isn't that amazing!?"

"I'm so proud of you Joanne, Congratulations!"

Thanks!" Just then the call waiting flashed on Joanne's phone. "Oh, I think Claire is calling me…I wanna see if she got in too! I'll talk to you when you and Mom get home Daddy, bye!"

"Bye Kitten!"

On the other line, low and behold, it was Claire, "Joanne? Did you get in?"

"Did you?" Joanne shot back quickly.

"Hey no fair I asked you first…but uh, not to brag or anything…" Claire pretended to cough.

"Oh, my god Claire me too!"

"Well say it ain't so. We're hot stuff aren't we? Both getting into Miss Porter's and all."

"I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, me too, this is gonna be fun! An all girls school…"

"Oh, Claire…we have dances with the boys school; it's not that bad!"

On the other side of the conversation, Claire's smile disappeared. She sighed to herself. _If not today,_ she thought, _then when?_

"Uh, Jo…I have something I need to tell you. It's something sorta important too…and I'll totally understand if you don't ever wanna talk to me or something like that. It's okay; I'll get it."

"What is it Claire?" Joanne, now worried, asked her friend.

"Well, umm, the thing is…I'm sorta kinda…um well, you see…I'm a lesbian Joanne."

Joanne almost gagged on the soda that she'd just gotten from the fridge when she heard what Claire had to say. Because the truth was that she wasn't so much as freaked out…but surprised. Because for once, Claire had been brave enough to say something that Joanne was afraid to come out and say on her own.

"Jo…are you there?"

"Yeah, um Claire, this is the freakiest thing ever…Because, believe it or not, I was seriously about to tell you the same thing. About being a lesbian and all? I told my parents about a week ago…they're still coming to terms with it; but, they said as long as I am happy, they'll accept me. But you see Claire…there's more to just that…because well honestly, I think…I think, nah, never mind..."

This was a sensitive subject for both girls but very gently Claire urged Joanne to continue, "No Jo…you can tell me. We're best friends; we can tell each other everything, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Slowly the thirteen year old breathed in and out, "So the thing is Claire, for about the past month…"

Claire began breathing rapidly. Joanne couldn't be thinking what she thought she was thinking could she? "Yeah Joanne…for the past month what?"

"Well, I've sort of started to see you as more than a friend. Much more than a friend, actually."

"Joanne, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Claire I think I'm falling in love with you."

Claire, who was never the serious one, was no different in this situation, "Well babe, I'm sorry to tell ya this, but I am _way_ ahead of you. Because you see, I've been in love with you for at least the past three months."

Joanne smirked, "I think we may have to do something about that m'dear. Do you agree?"

"Oh why Miss Jefferson," Claire said in a very bad southern accent, "I do believe I may just be smitten with you." The two friends—now a couple—chuckled at Claire's joke. They stayed on the phone for hours and hours until Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson came home to celebrate Joanne's acceptance into MPS. Later that night when she told her parents that she and Claire were now a couple, they understood that Joanne wasn't going through a phase and they too accepted her. Life, or at least high school, was going to be okay for Joanne Jefferson.


	6. Dancing in The Moonlight

**CHEESY-NESS ALERT!**

**Dancing In the Moonlight**

"So wait," Maureen asked Joanne, "Claire was the first person you ever said I love you to?"

Joanne blushed from her seat on the couch as she gently stroked Maureen's hair. The lawyer's soft hands flowed through her lover's hair with ease causing a smile to emerge from her face.

"She was," replied Joanne in her claming soprano. "And I did love her, for a very long time actually. We ended up dating through high school…and then came college…" the smile on Joanne's face suddenly became sour.

"What happened then Pookie?" Maureen noticed that Joanne's posture stiffened and her smile turned into a solid line on her face.

Slowly Joanne's features softened again and once again her fingers ran through her lover's silky dark mane.

"Not right now…that comes later in the story. Now, I'll tell you more about why and how much I loved her," a smirk crossed Joanne's face, "and how I learned to tango in the moonlight with the French Ambassador's daughter."

* * *

"Ugh, Joanne what do you have in here? The Taj Mahaal or something? 

"Claire," Joanne said rolling her eyes, "it's not that heavy; now hurry up please…I wanna be unpacked before the first official dinner tonight."

Claire sighed, "Fine I will…but realize this is only for you."

Joanne stopped on the stairs and awarded Claire with a kiss for her valiancy. "I love you babe!"

"Do you?" curiosity overcame Claire's features as if she'd wanted to ask this question for quite a while.

"Of course I do," Joanne proclaimed seriously. Her eyes darkened with concern with the newly found knowledge that Claire may have not known that. "Why would you even ask that?"

Trying to avoid the hurt that seemed to dwell in Joanne's eyes, Claire pushed open the door to their dorm and sat the suitcase on the ground.

"Claire…" Joanne whispered uncertainly.

"It's just that look at you Joanne, you are remarkably beautiful. And me, well, I'm just plain old Claire-Marie…ordinary."

Joanne grasped Claire's face in her hands, "Hey look at me okay? You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. And I am completely in love with you, got it?"

Slowly a smile peeked out of the corners of Claire's lips. "I love you too Joanne," she said in return.

"Good. Now let's go say goodbye to our parents before they realize that they are letting us live away from them!" The couple bounded down the stairs of their dorm and saw their parents walking from the hall where the parents' meeting had just been held.

"Hello Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins," Joanne politely said with a nod of her head.

"Hey ya'll!" Claire bellowed from three feet behind Joanne, "how was the meeting?"

"Very informative," Mrs. Jenkins said.

"Yes. For example, we know that you all can't throw those drunken parties that you were hoping to throw…" Mr. Jefferson said winking.

Joanne smiled and cried out, "The Man is always trying to bring me down!" Naturally everyone laughed at the uncharacteristic outburst. Since seventh grade, Joanne had usually toned down her wild side a little, but every once in a while she's come out and say something crazy.

"Oh I know sweetie," her mother said smiling down at her, "but too much drinking is never good for a future lawyer."

"I'm really gonna miss you two crazy girls…" Mr. Jenkins said smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you too Daddy." Claire embraced her parents. "But don't worry so much, we'll be back next weekend! It'll be like we were never ever gone."

"I agree," Joanne chimed in, "I bet you will wish we _were _full time boarders soon enough!"

"Sure, sure," Mr. Jefferson said unconvincingly.

"Well, we gotta get going now alright?" We'll call you around nine tonight." Dinah stated as the family gave their last hugs to each other.

"Nine it is. Bye you guys. Love you all so much." After another heart wrenching speech, the parents of the two girls finally left.

"So…what do we do now?" Joanne asked while the couple walked back to the dorm.

"Well," an impish grin crossed Claire's face, "come on. I gotta teach you something really cool."

Joanne ran behind Claire, struggling to keep up with her. "Claire! Where are we going Claire?"

"To our dorm room silly!" After running the complete way back to the dorms, Claire sat Joanne on the bed. "Sit," she commanded.

"So you know how my dad got that new job and how we got to go on a vacay to France?"

"Yeah, he's the French ambassador right?"

"Sure, sure, whatever. Well, who knew the French could tango? And therefore, I shall now teach it to you."

Immediately Joanne stood up, "Awesome!"

Slowly Claire taught Joanne the dance of fiery passion; the tango. The two bodies began to sweat with the heat of the warm August night and with the heat of each others bodies.

"This is fun," Claire whispered seductively—or as seductively as a 14 year old could—in Joanne's ear.

"It is…we should do it more often." As the music stopped the bells chimed for dinner and the two began walking hand in hand.

"Ooh, look at the sky Jo, it's so pretty."

Joanne looked up at the sky and said, "Its twilight," she replied, "it's _almost_ as pretty as you are."

"Almost as pretty as you are babe…" Claire responded.

"We'll remember this forever and ever, won't we Claire?"

"Forever and ever Jo…"

"And ever…"

**You guys don't understand how sorry I am that I didnt post this earlier!! It's been typed for at least a week...but I was feverlicious and trying to stay on top of my school work and it just kinda sat there all lonesome like...I know, poor little chapter! I hope you enjoyed it though...not my best but and update...2 or 3 mas chapters!! wooot.**


	7. Freaked

**Freaked**

It was Wednesday of Joanne and Claire's junior year and Claire sat through her Algebra 2 class watching the clock. Her teacher Mr. Reynolds was reviewing matrices for their test tomorrow but it didn't matter to her. She knew she would fail anyway, so why pay attention. By the number of math tests she'd failed this year, Claire was surprised she still attended Miss Porters.

"Miss Jenkins, is my lesson boring you that much?" Her teacher asked noticing that Claire wasn't paying attention.

"Huh? Oh, no sir, I was just thinking to myself how interesting these matrices are!" Claire cursed herself for getting caught.

"Oh really! Well then you wouldn't mind staying after class with me to discuss that would you?"

"Well um, I guess not," the downtrodden teen whispered looking at her empty notebook.

"Wonderful. Now back to my lesson…" Claire sat back in her chair and tried to listen to the teacher but her attention was elsewhere.

_I was gonna spend time with Jo today…damn. Why is this man always screwing with my plans? _She thought to herself.

When class was over Mr. Reynolds reminded Claire that she had to stay after and the teen huffed and found a new seat in the front of the room.

"So um, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, first you can tell me why I constantly catch you daydreaming when you have an average of a," he took out his grade book, "of a 45."

Claire gawked," Is it really that low? Mr. Reynolds don't take it personally, it's really not you. It's just that math is not my strong subject and I cant seem to find any way at all to make myself interested in it."

"Well Claire, I want you to try and find a way. And soon…So tonight I want you to come over my house and we can study for tomorrow's test. We'll do this once a week until your grade is brought up at least 40 points or until I find a tutor who I think is suitable for you."

A frown came over Claire's face, "You want me to come over your house? Not to be rude or anything but isn't that a little unorthodox?"

"It is. But either you come over tonight or I'll have to tell the headmistress about your failing grade in this class."

"Oh, alright, I guess." Claire got up to leave and her teacher stood as well.

"See you tonight Miss Jenkins. Oh and make sure you wear your formal wear, this is not meant to be at all fun for you.

"Whatever." Claire sulked into her dorm where Joanne was waiting expectantly for her.

"Hi sweetie, I thought we were gonna go hang out today?"

"I'm sorry Jo, but Reynolds kept me after class for daydreaming…now I have to go over his house tonight for a study session. Joanne, is that normal?"

Joanne looked oddly at Claire, "No, it's not…make sure to take some pepper spray or something. I want you to be safe."

"Thanks babe. That perv freaks me out…did you hear about how he purposely kept the windows open once when the winds were really strong so that all the girls dresses went up?"

"Oh, my gosh! Did he really? Please be careful tonight Claire, I don't know what'd I do if something happened to you." Joanne embraced Claire in a hug before she had to run off to a debate club meeting.

"Love ya Jo!"

"Bye, love ya too!"

Around 5:30 that night Claire dressed once again in her formal class wear, put a bottle of Mace in her purse, and headed off to Mr. Reynolds house. She was a little freaked out by having to meet at her teacher's house to study, but really, what could he do to her? And if he did Claire always had Joanne to kick his ass.

Claire finally got to the door and rang the doorbell.

Mr. Reynolds opened the door in just a pair of khaki cutoff shorts. No shirt. "Well hello, Claire!"

"Um, hi."

"Come in, we have a lot of work to get done!"

Slowly, with her hand on her purse and remembering all Joanne taught her about self defense, Claire stepped over the threshold into the house of Jay Reynolds. She stood awkwardly in the front hall as she watched her teacher bolt the door shut.

"Can I get you anything? A water perhaps?"

"Um, sure that would be nice I guess…where should I sit?"

"The kitchen table would be fine…" Mr. Reynolds pointed toward where he wanted Claire to sit as he went to pour her a glass. Claire accepted and drank it quickly; the nerves had made her extra thirsty.

Before she knew what was happening, Claire started feeling drowsy and yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir…" she apologized incoherently.

"No, no, my dear it's quite alright…don't fight it." The soothing voice of the older man was like a lullaby for the tired sixteen year old. The next thing she could remember was blackness.

**Meh…sorry it was so short, I'm not liking how this is turining out, but if you all like it, I'll finish it up...and the cliffy!!! AHHHHH! But, I gotta do it once in a while. So I'll probably update on Monday. anyone wanna guess what happened to Claire???? Even tho its sorta obvious…but yeah, Reviews are love!!**


	8. Kick Ass, Ask Later

**Kick Ass, Ask Later**

It was 9:15 at night. Claire had left her and Joanne's dorm around 5:00pm. Four hours at a teacher's house was excessive, even if Claire completely sucked at math. Joanne was becoming officially worried.

"Where the hell is she?" Joanne asked herself aloud while she paced nervously around the dormitory. "She should've been back by now; I have to go find her…"

Curfew was at 9:30 during the week so Joanne figured if she moved quickly she could get back in time. Either way, she had to go find Claire. She rushed out of the room and sprinted down the roads of the campus until she was at Mr. Reynolds' house.

She stood in front of the house making a plan in her head of what she should do. When she saw a light on in what seemed to be the kitchen, her plan formulated. She would peek in the kitchen to see if she could see anything. Quietly she snooped around to the side of the home and was horrified at what was in plain view of her.

In Mr. Reynolds' kitchen, Claire sat undressed while he jacked off on her. And the strange thing, from Joanne's point of view was that she seemed to be _sleeping_. The scene made tears sting in the teen's eyes but she wiped them away because, unlike Claire, Joanne wasn't helpless; she could do something. And she planned on doing just that.

Joanne straightened out her clothes before walking towards the front door. She quietly checked to see if it was open and fortunately for her the latch was undone. With a renewed sense of urgency, Joanne Jefferson purposefully walked through the door.

"What the fuck are you doing you pervert!?" Joanne screamed once she reached the kitchen. Mr. Reynolds' once erect penis became as limp as wet spaghetti.

"What the—oh my god. Joanne, how, why, oh my god!"

"Mr. Reynolds," Joanne whispered angrily, "put that, that, _thing_ away. Now." An intense fire burned through Joanne's eyes and caused the man to shiver. Joanne looked for and found Claire's clothes and dressed her again.

Mr. Reynolds touched Joanne's arm in a pleading manner, "Joanne, please…"

"Don't!" she screamed, "Don't ever touch me again in your life." Joanne hoisted Claire on her back and began carrying her out the door. Before she was completely gone, she turned and gave the teacher one last parting word.

"If you _ever_ look, smell, touch, come near, or ever _think_ about Claire again, I will personally rip off your dick and force feed it to you. And another thing, if I were you, I'd start packing. Because if you think you'll be here much longer, you are so wrong, sir, so wrong indeed."

The two girls left the house, leaving a very nervous teacher behind.

Five minutes later and right in time for curfew Joanne walked into the dorm room and gently lay Claire down on her bed. She ran to the bathroom for a washcloth to wipe Claire off with. Joanne sighed when she returned; Claire still hadn't moved. She was going to have to call the hospital tomorrow. But tonight, she just wanted them both safe.

Joanne removed Claire's clothing and cleaned her like a mother washes their child. When she was done, she redressed her in pajamas and placed the comforter over her. Joanne kissed Claire on the nose before crawling into her own bed and crying herself to sleep remembering over and over what she'd seen that night.

* * *

The next morning Joanne woke up after a fitful sleep only to notice that Claire wasn't in her bed. She rushed into the corridor and checked all over before she heard gentle crying in the bathroom. She ran in and found Claire crying, fully clothed in the shower stall.

"Joanne? Is that you? Don't come any closer Joanne… you can't. Joanne…I'm so dirty. I let him touch me Jo. I let him invade me. I felt it all too Jo. His hot breath, his sticky fingers, his _disgusting thing_. I felt them all over me; on my face, in my body, on my legs…but I didn't stop him. I never said no, Joanne. I never said no.

Throughout this whole ordeal Joanne tried her hardest not to cry and be strong for Claire. But, Joanne didn't know what to do at Claire's breakdown. So she cried. And she hated herself for it because she felt so week about the fact that she couldn't do anything to help Claire. Her girlfriend was hurting and she felt so _helpless_.

"C-Claire? Can I hug you Claire?"

Tears streamed down Claire's face as she shook her head, "Why would you want to? How can you want me Joanne? I'm so dirty…so damn dirty; I'm a fucking slut. No one wants to hug a slut Joanne…" Claire continued to insult herself as tears and shower water poured down her terrified face. Ignoring Claire's rejection Joanne got into the shower with her and wrapped her in hug. She turned off the water and the two sat in a peaceful silence together; Claire's tears being drowned in Joanne's nightshirt.

"Joanne," Claire whispered, "promise me you'll never let go."

"Not until you let go first Claire; and even then I'll still be holding on…"

It was seven thirty when the first group of people finally started coming into the bathroom. When they saw Joanne and Claire huddled in a shower stall, one of the girls went to find the floor mom. When she came in and saw the two, she immediately took control of the situation.

"Oh, my gosh, what's wrong girls!?"

"Mrs. Mayer," Joanne said in a voice hoarse from crying with Claire, "You need to call 9-1-1. Claire was violated last night. By a teacher. And I'm scared for her…I'm scared as hell ma'am."

Quickly, Mrs. Mayer rushed and called the local police and ambulance. The emergency services arrived less than 5 minutes later and transported both Joanne and Claire to the hospital. Once there, Joanne explained the story to the police officers while Claire was in a morphine induced sleep. She looked over at her girlfriend on the bed next to her and all of the painful memories from the night before came rushing back.

"Officer?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Make sure you lock that bastard up for good. What he did to Claire…I don't think I'll be able to handle it if he gets away with this."

"Joanne, don't worry. This man won't be leaving jail for a long, long time. Now why don't you try and get some rest as well."

"Okay."

Joanne closed her eyes and pretended to sleep while the officer was still in the room. As soon as she was gone, she got out of bed and sat next to Claire, gently stroking her hand.

"Did you hear that, babe? You'll never have to see that man again. He's gonna be in jail for a very long time. Claire, we got the best lawyers on our side…Mr. Reynolds being let loose is damn near impossible. Now, sleep Claire. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart and it will always be yours. Sleep my only love."

**A/N: I basically stole, with the exception of about 2 words the last 3 sentences from Stephenie Meyer's book, **_**New Moon**_**. I don't own it. Don't want to. Just wanna read 'em. Hope you enjoyed!! And sorry its so shooorrrt!!**


	9. The Trial

**The Trial**

Maureen sat on the couch while Joanne sat on the floor between her legs. The diva lazily played with Joanne's head, twisting and untwisting her shoulder length natural hair. As Maureen sat listening to Teddy Pendergrass singing about turning off the lights, she began to wonder more and more about what happened to Claire and Joanne. They seemed to be the perfect couple and from what she'd heard in the story there seemed to be no logical reason for their relationship not to have thrived.

"Pookie?"

"Hmm?"

"Not that I'm not glad you're with me instead of Claire and all, but why did you two break up?"

"Maureen, it's a really sensitive subject. It's hard to talk about, and I'm not sure I'm ready yet…"

"Oh," Maureen replied, obviously upset, "sorry. You don't hafta tell me if you don't want to…"

"But you really want to know huh?"

"Well, yeah. I want to know as much about you as I can."

"Okay, I will tell you. But first, let me tell you just a little about the trial."

* * *

No matter what the law says, it was a year and a half later before Claire's trial was finally brought to a courtroom. Apparently a sixteen year old girl getting raped wasn't that important of a subject to get first dibs on the courtroom. So, one Saturday, Joanne and Claire drove in from Boston back to Hartford, CT so that the trial could finally take place.

Claire shivered, "I hate this place…" she mumbled.

"Claire you should be excited sweetie. We are finally gonna put this creep away for good. And don't worry; you've got your parents, my parents, and me all rooting for you, 'kay?"

A small smile crossed Claire lips; she thought the trial might not be so bad after all if she had Joanne there with her.

"Thanks Jo, I don't know what I'd do without you.

"Ibid."

The couple walked into the courtroom, Claire clinging to Joanne's arm as she walked her to the front of the room. Claire went to sit next to her lawyer and Joanne went and found a seat in the gallery. The trial began five minutes later.

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Lisa Petropolis presiding." The courtroom stood as the judge walked into the room and sat after she was seated.

"So…what do we have today? It seems as though Mr. Reynolds is being prosecuted for the rape of Miss Jenkins. How do you plead Mr. Reynolds?"

Mr. Reynolds and his lawyer stood. "Not guilty, Your Honor."

"Very well then MR. Reynolds; you may be seated.

After the pleas were out, the defense stood to give their opening statement. From the back row, Joanne watched as the lawyer twisted things in order to get the jury to side with him. Even from Joanne's perspective—and she had witnessed the crime!—it was hard not to believe him.

The prosecution came up next. From her seat, the college student who until now had been unsure of her carreer path finally found her purpose. Joanne wanted to be a lawyer. She wanted to be able to stand in the courtroom and prevent men like Mr. Reynolds from scaring or hurting girls again. She wanted to be able to fight for social change in the world. She wanted to help.

Many times during the trial Mr. Reynolds glanced at Claire while she was on the stand but Claire stood strong throughout and didn't breakdown once. Finally after and very tense trial the jury was released to deliberate. Fifteen minutes later, they came out.

"Has the jury made their decision yet?"

"We have your honor. We the jury find Jay Reynolds to be…" Claire squeezed her eyes shut and Joanne sat on the edge of her seat in anxiousness, "guilty."

A sigh of relief flew over the courtroom and a few people even applauded. The session was recessed and Joanne ran to hug her girlfriend.

"Claire baby, we won! Aren't you happy?"

Claire stood statue like, no emotions on her face. "Yeah, that's great…we won."

"Hey," Joanne said grasping Claire's hands with hers, "what's wrong? You should be happy now…he's finally away."

"It's not that Jo…it's just that I wonder if I was too late. What if he hurt other people, and what if they're worse off than me? I feel really bad. A-And…I feel like I've put you through so much. I feel like you'd be better without me."

"Hey, he didn't get away with anything sweetie…he didn't. And don't ever feel like you put me through too much. I love more than life itself; I'd do anything for you."

Claire nodded unconvincingly and rested her head on Joanne's shoulder as the couple walked to the car together. "Joanne?" Claire asked timidly, "Can we go home? I'm not really in a celebratory mood."

"Yeah baby, we'll go home. I'll drop you off and then go get some food for dinner okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Claire replied in a monotone.

On the 50 minute ride home Joanne listened to Beethoven play his fifth symphony while Claire slept beside her. Joanne woke her once they reached their brownstone in Cambridge and walked her into the home.

"So, I'll be back in around 30 minutes. I'm gonna pick up a pizza for us to eat and then I'll be back."

She kissed her love goodbye and drove to the parlor in silence. After the pizza was finished she came back to the home so she and Claire could eat.

"Claire, Claire? Baby where are you? The pizza's here." Joanne looked through the dark house before stepping into the threshold of their room. From afar it looked as if Claire was in bed seemingly sleeping. Joanne approached her and kissed her on her check.

"Hey Claire, wake up baby, the food's here." Claire didn't respond.

"Come on, we gotta eat baby, wake up." Still, no movement.

"Claire please baby, please wake up." Joanne pulled down the comforter and saw next to Claire an empty bottle of Vicodin, a prescription strength pain reliever. Next to the bottle was a note in Claire's delicate handwriting.

_Joanne_ – it read – _I'm sorry. I've been terrible to you. I put you through all mu shit, made you handle what I couldn't. I'm so sorry. Always know how much I truly love you and I always will unconditionally. But baby, I just couldn't do it anymore. Life no longer means what it used to. Maybe now I can be happier. Jo, I'm so sorry, bit I need you to move on. For the both of us. I want you to live your dreams. Find someone else, be happy, have a family. Thank you for _everything_ baby. It was nice. But now, it's no longer. I love you so much Jo._

_Claire._

Joanne knew she'd have to call the authorities sooner or later but for now she lay next to Claire and wrapped her in an embrace. She silently wept for her lost lover. Her almost lover. Her only lover. Claire.

**one more chapter...so sorry for the wait. From now on, I promise never to write chapter fics during the marching band season. SCOUTS HONOR!!!**


	10. Oh, Lover

**Oh, Lover**

Maureen and Joanne both laid embraced in each others arms after Joanne finished the story. Tears slowly dripped down both their faces as the memory of Claire hovered over the room. Joanne looked at Maureen who seemed to be having the most trouble with this new memory and wiped the tears off her face.

"Honeybear what's wrong?"

Maureen sniffled, "Claire was a real bitch to have left you. I can't imagine why she would do that to you!"

"Well, I think that Claire thought what she was doing was the best for both of us. I really don't think she did it to be mean to me; honest."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…and plus she made way for us to get together!" The diva exclaimed as a smile came over her face.

Joanne kissed Maureen's nose, "You're absolutely correct."

"So, what did you do after her death? Like, I mean, did you even date anymore?"

Maureen wiped away the few prevailing tears from Joanne's face as she told the story.

"After Claire died, I was a wreck. I only went to school and back home. I didn't even sleep in our room. For years I wouldn't talk to anyone but my parents and that only happened once in a while. So finally, I decided to move to New York. I needed to get away from my past if I ever wanted to move on and do as Claire wanted me to. All she ever wanted was for me to be happy…I figured I might as well give it a try…"

"So you moved to New York…and then what?" Maureen asked sensing another story.

"Well, I found a job with the firm my parents worked for…it was weird at first but I got used to it. Then one day, about a month later, I decided to go out for a drink; I deserved it. And low and behold, I get there and I see this _fine_ looking woman. She had long, brown, curly hair; pale skin and dark eyes; and the best looking body I'd ever seen. I'd never believed in love at first sight, but when I saw her…it was all over."

The smile on Maureen's face grew as the story unfolded. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "I know this story!"

"So then you tell it," Joanne suggested smiling.

Alright, I guess I shall…now sit back Pookie, 'cause this story is gonna _blow_ your socks off. I've never told you before, but I am an _excellent_ storyteller."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

"I am. Now shut up so I can tell you this amazingness."

Joanne mocked zipping her lips shut and sat against the headboard to hear Maureen's story.

**Maureen's Story**

It was like October 1989-ish. I was really pissed that day because Marky decided he wouldn't go down on me. Really, what the fuck? Who doesn't wanna go down on me? But anyway, I decided to go to the Life Café. There was _always_ some man-whore down there who I could subdue into sleeping with me that night.

So I go to the Life and I decide, eh, I don't really wanna get involved in the whole Boho scene tonight…and I choose to sit at the bar instead of at my usual table with all my friends and stuff. Fifteen minutes into my night, still no man has offered to buy me a drink and I'm kinda bummed because well, I'm Maureen! I'm the diva! Everyone should want to buy me a drink! Hmm, that should be a song _'I'ma buy you a drank!!'_ Anyway, back to the story, I'd been there 15 minutes and was almost ready to go home and beg Mark for some sex the scene was so bad.

But then, right as I got up, this girl, no, this _woman_ walked in. She had the perfect mocha colored skin with this epic 'fro. She had the cutest little nose and the most perfect face I'd ever seen. I knew right then and there that I would have to find a way to get her into bed. I would just have to. Tonight too.

She slowly sashayed across the room into a barstool that happened to be right next to mine. Of course, I had to use my sly Maureen skills to flirt with her. I didn't want to seem too forward, but I was horny and I needed to find a way for her to like me.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, "I'm Maureen, what's your name?"

I could tell by the way she answered that she was a real shy one. "I'm Joanne Jefferson. Nice to meet you." Immediately, Joanne stuck out her hand for me to shake it but I almost leaped on her and embraced her in a hug.

"Sorry," I said, "But I really wanted to hug you. Plus you look like you could use a hug." Even when I say her, I could tell something was bothering Joanne. Behind those pretty brown eyes, it looked like she'd been through a lot of junk in the past.

Joanne smiled a little, "Well, other than it being quite awkward, it wasn't that bad. And thanks, I have needed a hug lately."

As much as I wanted to get laid, this girl seemed different than the others. For some strange reason, I felt like I could imagine my life with her. This was weird. Other than Marky, I'd never been in a serious relationship…but Joanne felt right. So I decided to talk to her.

"So what's up?"

"Wow, you're really forward…I don't think that's any of your business…"

"Ok, I guess you don't have to tell me. I just thought you might want to get it off your chest you know…"

"Well I don't."

"Okay." I got up and walked away. If my plan was working like I hoped it would, Joanne would be calling me back in 3…2….

"Wait!"

I turned around and tried to hide my smile, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry; you were just trying to be nice. Let me buy you a drink…it actually would be nice to talk about it…"

"Sure." So she bought me a drink and we talked. It was actually one of the nicest talks I'd had in a while too. But what came after the talk was even better. She was the one who offered to take me to her apartment, not me. And when we got there…well, I can't say too much so I can keep an air of mystery around me, but…we did it _all_ night long. And it was _good._ So, so, good. I can honestly say, Joanne was one of the best sex partners I'd ever had. She was even better than the woman in rubber…

Maureen finished telling her story and Joanne applauded.

"You're right; you are an amazing story teller. And I'm glad to find out I was better than the woman in rubber."

"Yes you were…"

"Were? As in past tense? Have I lost my touch Honeybear??"

"Well…I don't know…maybe we should test that out. It has been a while..."

"6 years I think," Joanne said smiling to herself.

"I think you're right. And I also think I want to have sex with you."

"Well then missy, let's get goin'!"

And they lived – and sexed – happily ever after.

**FIN.**


End file.
